Trial of the Dame
by phineas81707
Summary: No matter how strong any one fighter is, going into labour is guaranteed to keep you out of commission for a little while at most. So, naturally, Neo-Daein chose now, of all times, to extort her for abilities she may or may not have. Queen Elincia must chase down the Neo-Daeins and get to Mia so they can save the life of her child.


Mia walked through the streets of Melior, the capital of Crimea. She had just been to visit Calill and Largo's new bar, Ike's, and she had to say she approved. With a new adoptive child between the two, Ike's was a bar for the whole family to appreciate. She rubbed her stomach proudly, thinking of the day her own daughter would be born. She felt herself begin to shiver, even though there as still plenty of daylight left. She looked over her shoulder nervously, before hustling towards the castle of Melior.

* * *

Elincia looked up from the fifth complaint her nobles had given her that week. It was all stupidly tiny stuff, such as the amount of pay the laguz received down to the bronze piece (although their complaints were typically given in margins of sacks of gold), the state of her hair and makeup in official proceedings (Elincia was still considerably more rough-and-tumble than a normal princess from being in a war, despite it having been nine months since) and her attendance at the meetings themselves (with this stuff to look forward to, how could she _want_ to attend?), and that wasn't even an eighth of it. She had planned on sneaking out to the Greil Mercenary fort for a visit to her friends, before hearing a gentle knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elincia asked, hurriedly rushing to appear a busy maiden.

"It's me, Mia," Mia said.

"Ah… come in, Mia," Elincia said. "Funny story, I was just about to come visit the Greil Mercenary's fort."

"To see Ike?" Mia asked defensively. Elincia racked her brains, trying to figure out which mercenaries were still at the fort.

"Well… yeah… and Mist… and… Rolf…" Elincia said. "OK, mostly to see him. It's so annoying, being queen. Most of the time, I just feel like curling up with him, and just letting my woes melt away in his arms…"

"I get it. It's romantic. But Elincia, on my way here… I felt a shiver. I don't know what caused it…" Mia said.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Elincia commented. "Best get you to a doctor." Elincia stood up, threw the bulk of the reports she had read in the trash, and guided Mia through the castle to where the doctor resided.

* * *

The young doctor residing within Melior, Lady Sharla, pulled Mia onto a bed to steady herself.

"You've got quite the full belly here… may I inquire where it comes from?" Sharla asked.

"Well… last I checked, the doctor called it a pregnancy. He was Gallian, so I don't completely agree with him, but I think he might have had a point," Mia said.

"That's the diagnosis I got, too. How long do you reckon you had this?" Sharla asked.

"Oh… five or six months, I didn't start counting for a while," Mia said. Sharla started counting her fingers, reciting some mumbo-jumbo that sounded completely incomprehensible to Mia or Elincia.

"All right… I think your baby might be due," Sharla said.

"Baby? I'm… I'm going to be a mother? Now?" Mia asked.

"Wow, those Gallians really weren't informative. Your Majesty, be a dear and go send a messenger for the father," Sharla said.

"How long do you reckon until the baby's born?" Elincia asked.

"It can take quite a bit of time… it could easily be longer than a day," Sharla stated. Elincia nodded.

"Who's the father?" Elincia asked.

"Probably Ike," Mia said. Elincia nodded, and went to go find Mist.

* * *

"Mist…" Rolf said softly. Mist smiled, taking his hand. The view from atop Melior, the very top of the castle, was quite the sight to behold. Rolf had seen it in a sunset, where it was exponentially better, but for now, he was looking to make sure Mist was comfortable with heights.

"I know, Rolf… it's beautiful," Mist said.

"Not as beautiful as you, though," Rolf said. Mist giggled, and reclined.

"So, you want to come back here tonight?" Mist asked.

"Yeah… it looks so much better when the sun's going down. Still not as beautiful as you, though," Rolf said.

"All right, no need to get so corny with me. So, when's Marcia coming back?" Mist asked. A few heavy wingbeats sounded, and Mist looked down. A pegasus was rising up to the group, but it wasn't Marcia.

"Ellie?" Mist asked.

"Queen Elincia?" Rolf asked.

"Yes. Mist, we've got an urgent message for your brother. Hop on," Elincia said.

"And you're going to leave me stranded here?" Rolf asked.

"…You can join, too… we shouldn't need to fight, and I think there's enough room," Elincia said.

"Oh, there's enough," Rolf said, jumping behind Mist. Mist grabbed Elincia's waist, and Rolf Mist's chest. Elincia shot through the sky, rushing to Ike's side.

* * *

"And… overhead strike!" Ike said, cleaving down on the head of a practice dummy. The kids watching his movements copied the motion, several of them quite sloppily.

"All right… let's take a break there," Ike said. Oscar and Titania left the building, smiling at Ike's training methods. The sound of heavy wingbeats approached their ears, and the three looked up. A pegasus landed beside the three, and three people slid down from its sides.

"Queen Elincia? What brings you here?" Oscar asked.

"Ike… you've gotta come back to Melior! It's Mia… she's having your child!" Elincia said. Titania turned to him.

"When did this happen?" Titania asked, smirking.

"I presume not yet," Ike said. "Grab the horses. We've got to get to Melior, and I'm pretty sure we're not all going to fit on Elincia's pegasus."

* * *

The group travelled as fast as they could in the direction of Melior. Elincia looked up wistfully, before spotting a descending boulder. She yelled out, and everyone followed her eyes. They each jumped to whatever side, allowing the boulder to pass between them harmlessly.

"Mist, can we switch places?" Rolf asked from the back of Oscar's horse.

"Why do you ask that?" Mist asked.

"I'm going to try Rolfcia with Elincia. That way, you can get past quicker," Rolf said.

"…No thanks. I'm going to stick with Mistll," Mist said. Elincia looked between them.

"Neither of you asked me?" Elincia asked.

"The more you three prattle on, the more time these bandits have to prepare an attack!" Titania said.

"We could just go around that corner…" Oscar remarked, pointing out a gap in the mountain face. Ike, Oscar and Titania shot through the crack, while Rolf and Mist continued to argue. Elincia rolled her eyes, and shot up after the mercenaries. She levelled her Slim Sword, and punched right through the boulder troops. Their screams cut into Rolf and Mist's ears, jolting them to action. Rolf shot five arrows, each one striking the five hardest targets Rolf could spot, while Mist raised her Sonic Sword, blowing down the first two ranks of attackers. Ike, Oscar and Titania cleared out the remaining soldiers, before running up to the ranks Mist had wiped out.

"Can you get a reading on their allegiance?" Oscar asked.

"No… shame. Probably shouldn't have killed them so effectively…" Ike said.

"That's what you get for throwing boulders down near my Mist!" Rolf said to the corpses.

" _Your_ Mist?" Mist asked. Ike looked up, vaguely curious as to the tension between his sister and her boyfriend. He shook himself out of it.

"We've gotta get to Mia," Ike said.

"Right on. This lot was probably just a bandit squad. Several homes are now safer thanks to our actions here," Titania said. Ike, Rolf and Mist jumped on the backs of Titania, Oscar and Elincia, and they returned to their run.

* * *

Elincia escorted Ike and Ike alone to Sharla's room. Sharla smiled upon seeing him, and invited him over. Ike approached Mia warily, but upon seeing her calm down slightly on his arrival, allowed himself to take her hand. Mia nodded gratefully, breathing somewhat heavily. Sharla slid on a pair of specialised glove-like sheathes over her hands, and spread Mia's legs. Wiping away the show, she looked inside Mia, but couldn't see the baby.

"Calm down, Dame Mia… this is only early labour…" Sharla said.

"So how long do you think I've got of this?" Mia asked angrily.

"It's hard to say…" Sharla said. Elincia looked over her shoulder, and spotted Mist attempting to barge in. Sharla looked up, and noticed her too.

"Elincia, most of my blankets are in the old storehouse isle. The ones I've got here are in with the laundry. Could you go take them out to fetch some spares?" Sharla asked. Elincia nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Elincia, in the company of Marcia, glided Rolf and Mist out to the old warehouses in the Crimean ocean. As far as Elincia was aware, the old places were disused, though Sharla's suggestion seemed to hint otherwise. Maybe they were still in use?

"Are you sure about this?" Marcia asked, echoing her thoughts.

"If Sharla says the blankets are here, and she wants Rolf and Mist over here to grab them, that's what we do," Elincia said.

"…Nah, I'm pretty sure she wanted us out of her hair," Rolf said.

"Well, I'm the Queen of Crimea, and what I say goes. You're coming with me regardless of the point, or otherwise, of this quest," Elincia said sternly.

"…If you say so," Mist commented. She looked around, and spotted a rage of wyvern-mounted knights and a murder of raven laguz clawing at each other over the store Sharla had pointed out.

"What do they think they're up to?" Mist asked indignantly. Both wyvern riders and ravens turned to the group, and let out their triumphant war cries.

"Meep," Mist said. Rolf pulled out his bow.

"Marcia, take us forward. They terrified Mist. They shall pay," Rolf said. Marcia nodded, and zoomed forward. Rolf jumped from Marcia's back, shot down five ravens before landing, shot five wyverns, and jumped back to Marcia.

"You're going to let him hog all the fun?" Elincia asked. Mist shook her head, and pulled out her Sonic Sword. She created a small cyclone, and thrust it towards the dragon knights. They were blasted aside, and Mist tried to dissipate it. The cyclone was growing in might, however, so Mist decided to send it away instead. Sheathing her Sonic Sword, she switched to the Runesword. She blasted several ravens, causing them to fall asleep in the waters. They drifted away, following the ones Rolf shot down.

"That was… dangerous," Rolf said, looking at the corpses of the wyverns and ravens that were still visible.

"Wasn't expecting company…" Marcia added.

"Wonder what they wanted…" Mist asked. She looked around, and spotted a black dot on the far horizon. Shrugging it off, she helped the others try and find the blankets.

* * *

The group went back into the castle, and Elincia took all of the blankets they had retrieved. She rushed to the doctor's room, peeking in. What she found was Ike, being tended to by Sharla.

"Where's Mia?" Elincia asked.

"She's… she's been taken. Some soldiers barged in here and tried to help themselves to Mia. Ike tried to stop them… but you can see the result," Sharla said.

"…How much time do we have until Mia gives birth?" Elincia asked.

"…Ike, has Mia ever given birth before?" Sharla asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. She hasn't mentioned a child to me," Ike said.

"Good. Then we can be reasonably confident her labour will be longer, rather than shorter. But we mustn't be careless: she will have two or three days, and that's in best case scenario. We could be facing hours before she reaches active labour," Sharla said.

" _Active_ labour?" Elincia asked.

"Once her contractions get stronger and more frequent, it'll be a matter of hours until her baby's born. She'll need a doctor by then," Sharla said. Elincia said a few very unladylike words.

"All right. I'll get your Mia back, Ike," Elincia said.

"I'm coming with you," Ike said.

"Out of the question! You are not to overexert yourself. You're going to remain here, where I can observe your condition," Sharla said.

" _That_ is out of the question, Sharla," Elincia said.

"Your Majesty! I know you're a queen and all, but I'm a qualified doctor. And I say Ike's not strong enough to go fighting in his condition," Sharla stated.

"It's like you said: when Mia gets into active labour, she's going to need a doctor. I'd like one on hand, Sharla," Elincia said.

"You… you would? But… Sir Ike! Besides, what can I do?" Sharla asked.

"You can work staves, can you not? Rhys told me staff training is crucial to medicinal studies," Mist said, walking into the room. Elincia rolled her eyes.

"Ah… yes, yes I can. I don't talk about it much, but I did a little service to our country in the Mad King's War. I'm a level three bishop!" Sharla said.

"…I'll take your word for that. Mist, loan her your staves, and round up the Royal Knights, and… actually, we don't have time for the mercenaries. We've got to go after…" Elincia started.

"Neo-Daein. They want Mia for something… they won't kill her. I think…" Ike said.

"All right… to Daein!" Elincia said.

* * *

Elincia led her group of Royal Knights, plus Oscar, Titania, Mist, Rolf and Sharla, through Crimea as fast as possible. They crossed over the Riven Bridge in a heartbeat, and stumbled across a figure running across the Daein snows.

"Excuse me! Do you know anything about Neo-Daein?" Elincia asked.

"Ellie! You don't ask that!" Lucia said.

"The Neo-Daeins went that way," the Daein said, pointing to the east.

"Thanks, kid," Elincia said, darting forward.

"Ellie!" Lucia yelled out. The Royal Knights stirred their horses into action.

"Thank you for that, Edward," Mist said. Edward nodded, and watched them go.

"Took that one hook, line and sinker. Glory to Daein!" Edward said, once the Crimeans were out of earshot.

* * *

Elincia led the group into a large arena. She slowed her pegasus, and turned to exit the arena. The door clanged shut down behind the group, and they looked around.

"Well done, Elincia!" Mist cried out.

"Thanks," Elincia said, missing the sarcasm. She turned around, and looked for someone. A black-clad figure approached a high ledge above, looking down upon the group.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Elincia asked.

 _*I am the Black Dame, wife of the Black Knight!*_ the black-clad figure said.

"Oh, here we go…" Mist said. Rolf pulled out his bow, and fired five arrows at the Black Dame's weak points. All five plinked right off.

 _*My armour is impervious to such meagre weapons like regular arrows. But that matters not. You don't have Ragnell, I take it?*_ the Black Dame asked.

"No…" Elincia said, terror dawning upon her.

 _*You're after that Mia chick, aren't you?*_ the Black Dame asked.

"Yes, we are. And if you don't mind, she _was_ in labour," Sharla said.

 _*…You know what? I'm in a generous mood at the moment. Fight a group of our choosing. If you survive, we'll free Mia,*_ the Black Dame said. Four doors on all sides, revealing a total of seventeen foes.

"…This'll be a piece of cake…" Mist said.

"Ellie… we can't trust these guys…" Lucia said.

"I'll accept your challenge," Elincia said.

"Ellie…" Geoffrey said. The Royal Knights fanned out, and began fighting down the Neo-Daeins. More replaced the fallen ones: Neo-Daein may not have been entirely honest. Elincia pulled out her Slim Sword, and shot straight up.

"Go Ellie!" Mist cried out. Elincia smiled, and jumped from her pegasus. She looked around. There was no sign of Mia or the Black Dame.

"Damn," Elincia said. She looked around, and pulled a lever, opening the exit to the arena. She went back to her pegasus, only for something to catch her eye. A pinkish puddle gleamed against the black brick.

"Mia…" Elincia said. She looked down at Sharla.

"Sharla, there's a puddle of something up here!" Elincia called down. Marcia let Sharla onto her pegasus, and flew her up to the balcony. Sharla jumped down, and touched the pink puddle cautiously.

"Is it blood?" Elincia asked.

"No… Mia's waters have broken," Sharla had said.

"Her what has what?" Elincia asked.

"Time is short… Mia needs medical attention. _Now_ ," Sharla said.

* * *

The Black Dame stopped within a disused room, the location of which Mia was unsure. The growing pains in her back and womb precluded her from doing as complex a task as finding out where she was. She wanted to remove her pants, soaked with the pinkish waters that had trickled from her womb in the arena the Black Dame was using to slow pursuit, but surrounded by males and dirt, she knew it would be a bad idea. The Black Dame tossed Mia a staff.

"What… what is this?" Mia asked.

 _*This is the Relevo Staff, a staff that may revive any one person who has died. I require that you revive Ashnard,*_ the Black Dame said.

"Why me? I'm… I can't use a staff…" Mia said.

 _*The Relevo Staff can be used only by a person of heroic blood. According to my notes, it's also usable only by females, and virgins at that,*_ the Black Dame said.

"Well, I'm no good to you… not a virgin," Mia said.

 _*You are unmarried, and your fiancé has no knowledge of a woman's wiles. I also don't believe any Daein has executed that horrible crime…*_ the Black Dame said.

"Well then… if you're so smart, tell me how I got _pregnant_!" Mia said, turning around to throw up. The Black Dame stepped back, aghast.

"Got you there… now could you please let me see the doctor, Sharla? I'm in labour, as she says… I'm not in the right state of being to run around with Neo-Daeins," Mia said.

 _*We cannot allow that… we have come too far to stop here!*_ the Black Dame said.

"Um… you do realise they'll stop pursuing you if I get to them… ah! Haah… they'll want… haah… to deliver… haah… the baby…" Mia said, breathing heavily.

 _*Yeah! Once we're dead! Do you know any heroic girls who are actually virgins?*_ the Black Dame said.

"Not helping you… unless you get me to Sharla…" Mia said, feeling a little faint.

 _*Curses! I'll just try to find that girl who attacked me at Riven… Mist, her name was,*_ the Black Dame said. Mia realised that Mist fit all the criteria the Black Dame specified, and knew how to use a staff to boot. She couldn't say anything. She was putting all her energy into keeping her child in until Sharla found her.

* * *

The Royal Knights wasted no time charging forward. Following the trail of 'broken water' as far as possible, they encountered Tor Garen. The castle was left unmanned following the Mad King's War, but there were black-armoured men walking the battlements.

"This place…" Rolf said. Mist reached over from the back of her horse, and soothingly touched Rolf's back.

"There'll be time for mourning later. For now, we've gotta get over this place!" Elincia said. Rolf and Astrid pulled out their bows.

"You're right…" Rolf said.

"For Crimea! For our Dame!" Astrid followed. Both levelled their bows, and struck down every Neo-Daein in sight. Elincia charged forward, the Knights following swiftly. Elincia's sword shot in and out of Neo-Daeins, and the remnants found themselves cleaned up by the Royal Knights. However, reaching the end of Tor Garen revealed a closed door. Elincia reared up, and commanded a retreat. The door at the other end closed behind them, locking them in.

 _*Well, well, well… Queen Elincia. You escaped my trap…*_ the Black Dame said from up high.

"Black Dame! You have until the count of ten to return Dame Mia!" Elincia called out, wondering how much force she'd need to exert to fly up and knock the Black Dame from the tower she stood on.

 _*Tut tut… once we're done with our plan, Dame Mia will be nothing but a fleeting afterthought!*_ the Black Dame exclaimed.

"Why you…" Sharla cried out. She shot a Purge at the Black Dame, a Purge which the Black Dame threw off with ease.

 _*Take 'em out,*_ the Black Dame said. With knocks and smells, all of the Royal Knights and their companions dropped to the ground.

* * *

"And… you should be able to walk, now…" Rhys said. He and Soren had come when they learned Ike had been injured. Ike got to his feet.

"You're going after them, aren't you?" Soren asked.

"Ike, you're not _that_ good!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Mia… that's _my_ child in danger! I'm going to Ike's!" Ike said. He rushed from Melior, and ran into Ike's bar. Soren and Rhys followed him, wondering what his plan was.

"Hey there, Ike. What brings you here?" Largo asked.

"I'm here to see a fireman," Ike said.

"Thought you'd never ask…" Volke said, sitting beside him. Rhys gasped in shock at Volke's sudden arrival. Soren simply raised an eyebrow in acceptance.

"Volke… we're going after Mia. We're going to get my child to safety," Ike said, pulling out a few bags of gold. Volke hefted them up.

"This is triple the fee I would've asked…" Volke remarked.

"If my child survives this, I'll double it," Ike said.

"Desperate, are we? Well said, Ike. Trust me: your child _will_ survive," Volke said.

* * *

Rolf stirred, opening his eyes. He found himself in a prison cell, sharing with Marcia and Sharla. Looking around carefully, he could spot Geoffrey, Kieran and Makalov in a far cell, and Oscar and Titania in another. There was no sign of Elincia, Lucia or Mist in any cell.

"This is…" Rolf said, worried. He had no idea how much time had passed, but from what Sharla had said earlier, delivery was imminent. Rolf looked around, and remembered something he had learned from Volke, all that time ago in the war. He went to Marcia, and pulled away her hair clip. He fiddled around with it, and shoved his arm through the bars of the cell. He pushed the hair clip into the lock, and started turning it around. He heard a click, and pushed open the cell. Marcia and Sharla woke up, and looked at Rolf's handiwork.

"Quietly now… we'll go look for Mia," Rolf said. Sharla nodded. Removing weapons from the equation, the time lost helping the other prisoners wouldn't have any benefit over getting to Mia as quickly as possible. Like Rolf, Sharla had no idea how much time had passed since Mia's waters broke, and as such had to make sure Mia's baby was delivered. The three left their cell, and edged around a corner. They spotted a stairway, and headed towards it.

"Hey," a voice behind them said. Rolf turned, to spot Volke behind him.

"When did you…" Marcia said, her arms around Rolf protectively.

"Ike hired me. I've already helped the others," Volke said.

"That was… really quick," Sharla said.

"Rolf, Marcia…" Volke said, passing the two their trusty bow, lance and sword.

"Volke…" Rolf said.

"The Black Dame is above, preparing an escape by boat. Elincia and Lucia are… morale-boosters, and the Black Dame has plans for Mist. Mia's also there. We'll stay here, and take out this force of Neo-Daeins. You've got to hurry," Volke said. Sharla bolted up the stairway, running towards Mia as soon as Volke had revealed her location. Rolf and Marcia left once Volke had finished. Ike followed them, being the least able to aid in this fight.

"Meanwhile… I'll get the back-up plan," Volke said, leaving the building.

* * *

"We're too late!" Marcia cried out. Having stopped for the two pegasi and Mist's horse, Rolf, Marcia and Sharla could only watch as the ship carrying the Black Dame and her women sailed away. Ike came up after them, looking at the retreating ship with concern. He turned to one side, and spotted an empty boat.

"Come on!" Ike said, jumping aboard. Marcia and Sharla shot up with their pegasi, while Rolf had to be hauled up. Once on board, Ike hauled up anchor, and hoisted the sail. The boat shot forward, but the Black Dame's ship was faster.

"I've got one shot…" Rolf said. He ran to the ship's prow, and fired his arrow. He watched it fly, knowing that if this arrow didn't hit, the Black Dame's escape would be a certainty. The Black Dame's ship slowed, and Rolf saw the cut to the rigging and sail his arrow had made.

"Bulls-eye!" Rolf said. Their ship caught up to the Black Dame's, and Ike threw across a few boarding planks. Elincia looked up, and smiled upon seeing the rescue crew.

 _*You got OUT of that jail?*_ the Black Dame asked.

"You can't stop me from rescuing my Mist!" Rolf said, jumping aboard the Black Dame's boat.

"Rolf…" Mist said, blushing heavily upon seeing Rolf stand up to the Black Dame.

 _*Oh… don't tell me YOU and HIM have been at it as well!*_ the Black Dame said in annoyance.

"We haven't. I haven't felt brave enough to put it to Ike until now… tonight was supposed to be our first kiss. Well, tonight as I remember it," Rolf said.

"It's still that day…" Mist said. Rolf beamed.

 _*Perfect… Mist… do it now, or I shall SLAUGHTER this young one. Revive Ashnard HERE and NOW!*_ the Black Dame said, holding out her lance. Mist looked at Rolf, tears in her eyes.

"Mist… don't do it. We don't have Ragnell… I'll get us out of this…" Rolf said.

 _*Admirable sentiment. Do it NOW!*_ the Black Dame said. Mist turned to her, and spotted another boat behind them. Mist thought long and hard about her revive. She felt confident that she and Rolf could get out of this one regardless of Mist's choice. Greil, Boyd, Shiharam… but, as the Black Dame had claimed, there was only one use of the staff.

 _"_ _Light of Relevo… I call upon a resurrection. Bring back the first Daein I killed with my Sonic Sword!"_ Mist said, using the Ancient Tongue. She held her staff aloft, and a blinding light enveloped the eyes of everyone within shooting distance. When the light cleared, a man in black armour appeared beside her.

"Where… where am I?" he asked.

 _*NO! That wasn't supposed to happen!*_ the Black Dame said.

"SILENCE!" a female voice cried out. Obediently, everyone turned, and faced the Apostle Sanaki. The Royal Knights and Greil Mercenaries were aboard the boat, as was General Zelgius.

 _*Oh… it's just YOU! I don't care about YOU! I am the BLACK DAME, wife of the Black Knight!*_ the Black Dame exclaimed. Boarding planks appeared between the Apostle's ship and the Black Dame's, and General Zelgius approached the Black Dame.

"No, you are not. The Black Knight never had a wife," Zelgius said. All jaws dropped.

"How did you…" Sanaki asked.

"I was asked to keep one eye on the Black Knight. He said he had never married himself," Zelgius said. He held one hand over the Black Dame's helmet, and pulled it away. Long, dark green tresses fell from the helmet, straightening in the breeze.

"GENERAL PETRINE!" everyone cried out in shock.

"But… I killed you! I threw you from the Riven!" Mist exclaimed.

"The SECOND bit, you did. But I SURVIVED! And I WANT my REVENGE! DAEIN WILL RISE! AND CRIMEA WILL FALL! GROVEL AND BEG, WEAKLINGS, AS I SLAUGHTER EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Petrine said.

"Not a chance, Petrine. You have kidnapped a pregnant woman, a queen, and me. You served the vilest man in the entire continent of Tellius. And you impersonated a woman who doesn't exist. If I did not kill you before…" Mist started. She drew her Sonic and Rune Swords, and brandished both.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you now!" Mist finished. Petrine whistled, and summoned a horde of Neo-Daeins from her ship. The Royal Knights and Greil Mercenaries alike, as well as Elincia and Lucia (who had been freed and weapons returned during the chaos) brandished their respective weapons, ready for a fight. Mia got to her feet, only to start breathing heavily and laboriously.

"Mia…" Sharla called out.

"I think… it's time…" Mia said.

"I think so, too! Ike, we're going below decks!" Sharla called out. Ike grabbed Mia, and gently took her down underneath the nearest boat's deck. Elincia stood in front of the door they had descended.

"If any Neo-Daein so much as breathes on this door, they will meet a woman's wrath!" Elincia exclaimed, holding the Slim Sword aloft.

Mist stepped forward, and faced Petrine. Her lance was lit aflame. Mist triggered both the wind and light from her swords, glaring daggers at her foe.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, CHILD! I WILL WIN!" Petrine said.

"You can't bring Ashnard back. You cannot win, by definition," Mist boasted, and launched a blast of wind forward. Petrine was sent sailing into the sky, landing on the prow of her ship. Mist jumped up after her, and shot another blast of wind. The railings of the Black Dame's prow were blown away, and the beakhead lay behind Petrine. Petrine threw the Flame Lance, knocking the Sonic Sword away. Mist levelled the Runesword, and struck Petrine. She was knocked backwards, forced to step onto the beakhead. Mist jumped on after, her, and put up the pressure. Petrine stepped back, unable to make progress against the aunt to be. She heard a creaking noise under her feet. She smirked, and continued stepping back. Mist slowed her attack, and watched as Petrine got going. Mist hurriedly stepped back, shooting bolts of light at Petrine. A whoosh of feathers sounded, and Mist felt herself being held up above the water.

"Rolf!" Mist cried out, looking up at Rolf.

"Got everything under control!" Marcia said, performing a 180 degree turn. Rolf hauled Mist up, and held onto her tightly. Marcia focused, and chopped the beakhead in two. Petrine looked up in horror, falling into the ocean's depths. She tried to swim, but her heavy black armour weighed her down. She was sinking, and sinking quickly.

"And THAT is for Mia!" Mist exclaimed. Marcia smiled, and dropped the two kids down on the boat Ike took. Rolf and Mist hopped down from the pegasus, and looked between each other. Mist turned to Petrine briefly, before returning to Rolf's eyes.

"Come on, Rolf!" Marcia said encouragingly. Rolf nodded, and kissed Mist. Mist looked shocked, before allowing herself to be taken away in Rolf's embrace. Marcia smirked at the sight, looking up. The Neo-Daein forces were wiped away. The group converged on the Black Dame's ship, where Ike, Mia and Sharla had disappeared to during the fight. They found comfortable positions wordlessly, waiting for Sharla to give the word.

* * *

After about an hour or so, Sharla peeked up from below decks. Everyone looked up in hope.

"It's a girl. Elincia, Titania, Mist, Ike and Mia want you to meet her," Sharla said. Elincia, Titania and Mist stood up, and followed Sharla below decks. She led them to the room, where Mia was lying in a bed in peace, the infant in her arm. Ike held her other hand in comfort. The three felt vaguely intrusive on the scene, before Ike looked up.

"Hello. Be quiet… they need rest," Ike whispered. Mist stepped forward first, and lightly reached for her niece's hand. It closed around her finger, and the infant looked up. She had piercing blue eyes. Mist felt a little giddy at the sight.

"Say hello to Aunty Mist, Elena," Ike said. Mist smiled at Elena. She felt an arm on her back, and looked up. Titania was standing beside her, looking down upon the child.

"Elena…" Titania remarked, smiling. Elincia moved to behind Ike, to get a better view of Mia.

"Did I do well?" Elincia asked.

"Couldn't have asked for a better godmother…" Mia said.


End file.
